


Prends soins de moi

by Mcdannospirkstony



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-06-27 07:39:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15680973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mcdannospirkstony/pseuds/Mcdannospirkstony
Summary: Danny apprends que Rachel veut la garde de Grâce. Steve le réconforte.





	Prends soins de moi

**Author's Note:**

> Les personnages de Hawaii 5-0 ne m'appartiennent pas !  
> Je ne fais que les utiliser pour mon histoire car j'aime ces personnages !
> 
> J'adore écrire des fictions mais je suis nulle en orthographe et autres ! Désolé !  
> Et de plus je suis française donc la traduction peux être bizarre !
> 
> Bonne lecture !

* * *

Danny complètement perdu ne vit pas  le SEAL. Il ne l'entendit  pas non plus lui parler. Ce n'est que quand il posa une main sur sa joue qu'il leva les yeux.

\- Danny lâche ce coupe papier. Tu t'es blessé.

Oui, son coeur saignait. Rachel voulait lui retirer Grâce. Sa fille, son bébé. Mcgarrett lui  pris le coupe-papier et l'obligea  à se lever pour l'emmener. Ils passèrent devant Kono et Chin qui lui firent signe.

Steve lui entoura la main d'un tissu puis l'aida à monter dans la voiture. Il prit le volant et conduisit jusqu'à chez lui. Il fit le tour de la voiture puis le tira jusqu'à la maison et l'installa sur sa chaise habituelle. Il retourna à l'intérieur pour prendre la trousse de secours. Heureusement, la blessure était superficielle. Il s'assit aux pieds de Danny et le soigna tranquillement. De temps en temps, une larme tombait sur leurs mains jointes. Quand il eu fini, il donna une bière au blond et attendit.

\- Elle a demandé la garde complète. On s'est disputé parce que grâce adore le 5-0. Mais Rachel n'est pas d'accord que l'emmène au bureau quand je l'ai. Je lui ai dit que c'est l'endroit le plus sécurisé d'Hawaii! Mais elle n'a rien voulu entendre ... elle m'a dit que la prochaine fois que je vois Grâce c'est avec un avocat.

\- Veux tu que je lui parle?

\- Non tu serais capable de pendre par le premier étage! Merci

-On est tous avec toi Danny. Nous viendrons témoigner si cela te permet de l'avoir ...

-Merci mais je suis fatigué de ces conflits sans queue ni tête.

\- Je comprends ...

-Non tu ne comprend pas ....

-C'est à dire?

\- Je voudrais qu'elle me laisse tranquille, que la personne que j'aime me prenne dans ses bras ... jai besoin de cette personne ... c'est mon rocher sur cette île!

-Et qui c'est? 

-Cet personne est complètement folle mais je veux dormir et me lever à ses côtés, qu'il me dise qu'il m'aime aussi. On est jamais d'accord mais on arrive à s'entendre pas comme avec Rachel! Il est maniaque, super équilibre alimentaire, se lève tôt. Et tu sais quoi?

\- non, quoi?

\- Il adore la pizza à l'ananas!

 

Steve souriait tellement qu'il avait mal aux joues. Il se tourna vers Danny.

\- Tu lui a déjà dit tout ça? 

\- Non, j'ai trop peur qu'il ne ressente pas la même chose ...

\- Dommage, je pense qu'il aurait pu te réconforter comme il se doit .... mais c'est trop tard.

\- Trop tard? Comment ça? 

-Je te laisserai à personne. Tu m'appartient. Tu es à moi.

\- Quoi? 

\- Tu m'as très bien entendu. TU ES À MOI!

 

Steve se releva, tira Danny contre lui, passe ses mains sous ses fesses et le souleva. Danny passe ses jambes autour de sa taille et ses bras autour de son cou. Ils s'embrassèrent jusqu'à ce que Steve le pose sur son lit.

\- Je trouve que tu profites un peu trop de moi ...

\- Non Danny je commence tout juste à prendre soin de toi.

 

Danny souriait d'une oreille à l'autre. Steve passe la nuit à prendre soin de lui et lui montra à quel point il l'aimait.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir lu !
> 
> Je suis française et AO3 n'a pas mit la langue française dans son site alors la traduction peux être bizarre !
> 
> Merci de ne pas faire de commentaire désobligeant sur mes fautes, je sais qu'il y en aura !
> 
> Merci d'avance !


End file.
